De cabeza
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: "Cuando el profesor Snape regresó al castillo, jamás pensó que se encontraría con una imagen como esa. Su alumno Theodore Nott estaba tomado de la mano de la señorita Lovegood. Fue testigo de como poco a poco las dos figuras se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en una suave caricia..." Para Miss Strawberry Chase.


**De cabeza**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible Navideño" del F__oro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._**_  
_**

**Para Miss Strawberry Chase, mi AI**. Su tercera petición era un Theodore/Luna en Hogwarts, ambientada en Navidad.

¡Espero que lo disfrutes leyendo tanto como yo a la hora de escribirlo!

_¡Gracias a ginweasleyprewett por betearme y tenerme tanta paciencia!_

* * *

_[8:00 am]_

Por más que el profesor Snape insistió en que no era necesario que el espíritu navideño llegara hasta la sala común de Slytherin, su palabra no fue tomada en cuenta. La noche anterior los elfos habían adornado hasta el último rincón de la sala común, con motivos acordes a la fecha y habían colgado muérdago en las puertas. Theodore Nott apresuró aún más el paso. Lo último que deseaba era quedar atrapado abajo de esas condenadas plantas con alguna chiquilla ruidosa de un curso menor.

Eran pocos los estudiantes que, al igual que él, se quedaron en el colegio a pasar la navidad. El desayuno era realmente soberbio como no podría ser de otra manera. Theodore se sentó en su puesto habitual de la mesa y sin decir ni una sola palabra comenzó a desayunar. Las fiestas navideñas no estaban entre sus celebraciones favoritas. Él le rehuía a la navidad como un gato le rehuye al agua. Quizás estaba demasiado concentrado en su plato de cereales que no se dio cuenta que una chica de cabello rubio y mirada transparente, lo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

_[8:30 am]_

Debajo de su brazo se encontraba su libro favorito. Al parecer las navidades ponían de buen humor a Madame Pince, ya que le permitió tomar el libro prestado sin hacer ninguno de sus comentarios habituales. Theodore no se quería arriesgar a sacarlo de los lugares permitidos, por lo que se sentó al principio de la escalera de la entrada del castillo. Colocando el libro sobre su regazo, se dispuso a comenzar su lectura.

— ¡Hola Theodore Nott! —exclamó una voz cantarina, con el tono que usaría una niña pequeña cuando encuentra su juguete preferido—.

Theodore reconoció al instante la voz. La había escuchado varias veces relatando los partidos de Quiddich y era como para olvidarse de ella, despegó la mirada del libro y sus ojos se encontraron con los azules transparentes de ella. No sabía muy bien que decir.

— ¿Por qué me estas hablando? —preguntó un poco a la defensiva, otra persona quizás se hubiera enfadado pero lo que ella hizo fue sonreír.

—Te he estado observando desde el desayuno. —En un gesto de sorpresa él arqueó las cejas—. Pareces angustiado, Theodore Nott.

— ¿Sueles sacar conclusiones precipitadas sobre las personas todo el tiempo?

Luna pestañeó un par de veces como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta y luego una sonrisa adornó sus rosados labios.

—Frecuentemente.

* * *

_[8:40 am]_

No sabía como sentirse exactamente, aunque la palabra incómodo definiría perfectamente como se estaba sintiendo. Luna Lovegood estaba sentada a su lado, desde hacía varios minutos y lo observaba leer como si su vida fuera en ello. Theodore tragó saliva un par de veces intentando conservar la calma, para no demostrar lo que sentía respecto a la situación.

— ¿Te gusta observarme mientras leo? —Preguntó poniéndose de pie—. Quizás al resto de las personas no les moleste pero a mí si. No me gusta que me observen mientras leo. Me quita la concentración.

Luna también se puso de pie y Theodore se dio cuenta que le sacaba una cabeza de ventaja a la Ravenclaw.

—Jamás ha sido mi intención molestarte. —se disculpó ella, parecía sincera—. Yo solo quiero saber por qué estas angustiado.

—No estoy angustiado. —Respondió, luego desvió la mirada—. Y en caso de estarlo, no es tú

problema.

Ella no pareció inmutarse.

—Los plimpys de agua dulce son muy efectivos contra la angustia. —comentó.

Theodore no entendía qué eran los plimpys de agua dulce, supuso que sería una más de las excentricidades de la Ravenclaw—. Si quieres podemos buscar algunos en el Lago Negro.

* * *

_[10:00 am]_

Una excursión a Hogsmeade se organizaba y los profesores reunían a los estudiantes que tenían permiso de asistir. Theodore observaba la situación desde adentro del castillo, las ventanas de cristales transparentes ofrecían una vista panorámica del resto de los terrenos de Hogwarts. De repente, alguien más se hizo presente a su lado, sacándole un susto en el proceso.

— ¡Hola de nuevo, Theodore Nott! —la voz cantarina y de cierta forma risueña de Luna Lovegood era inconfundible. Esa chica en menos de dos horas, consiguió tomarlo por sorpresa en dos ocasiones—. ¿Por qué no vas a Hogsmeade? ¿No tienes permiso?

—Deberías dejar que responda la primera pregunta antes de formular otra. —Contestó él con el ceño fruncido—. Y en todo caso, no es tu problema el por qué no he querido asistir a Hogsmeade.

Luna pareció no tomar en cuenta su último comentario.

—Yo extravié mi permiso. Lo más probable es que los nargles me lo hayan robado, me pregunto para qué lo querrán. —Nuevamente no entendía de que estaba hablando pero no comentó nada al respecto—. De seguro tenías algo mejor que hacer que ir a la aldea. ¿Te resulta aburrida?

— ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? ¿No tienes una vida por casualidad? —ella pestañeó rápidamente y Theodore podía jurar que sus ojos se volvían más transparentes, ¿Lágrimas? —No es lo que quise decir...

—Creí que no se debía formular una segunda pregunta si la persona no respondió a la primera. —Dijo Luna con la voz algo quebrada—. Si no querías mi compañía era solo decirlo, no era necesario ser tan grosero.

* * *

_[10:20 am]_

Hacía más de quince minutos que estaba buscando a Luna por cada rincón del colegio, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso. Cuando observó los grandes y expresivos ojos de Luna ser bañados por cristalinas lágrimas, sintió como si una mano de metal le presionara las entrañas. Ella inmediatamente se alejó corriendo, Theodore dudó algunos minutos antes de seguirla pero ya era demasiado tarde, la había perdido de vista.

Le preguntó a Michael Corner si sabía donde estaba su compañera de casa y le respondió que la última vez que la vio, ella se dirigía a la biblioteca. Theodore asintió con la cabeza como forma de agradecimiento y se encaminó hasta la biblioteca. Reconoció la figura de Luna solamente por la extensa cabellera de color rubio casi plateado. Estaba sentada en un rincón, con las piernas flexionadas y el rostro apoyado en las rodillas. Theodore caminó hasta donde ella estaba y se sentó a su lado.

—Quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento, no es lo que quise decir en realidad. —Theodore no podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso, si alguno de sus compañeros lo estuviera escuchando de seguro no lo creerían.

—Entonces, ¿No te molesta que te hable? —preguntó ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Al verla de ese modo, Theodore no supo negarse.

—En absoluto, —pasaron algunos minutos, donde un silencio se instauró entre los dos, hasta que él decidió romperlo— no me gustan este tipo de festividades y suelen ponerme de mal humor.

— ¡Te entiendo, Theodore Nott! —exclamó ella con una sonrisa genuina.

— ¿Por qué no me llamas solamente Theodore? Ese es mi nombre.

La sonrisa en el rostro se Luna se volvió más grande.

* * *

_[13:00 pm]_

En esa ocasión el almuerzo fue retrasado una hora. Al parecer la excursión a Hogsmeade se había demorado más de lo previsto. La mayoría de los estudiantes regresaron con llamativos envoltorios para sus regalos navideños y artículos de broma para las travesuras de navidad. Después de haber caminado en el frío de la nieve, la mayoría buscaba una taza de chocolate caliente con la cual entrar en calor.

Theodore entró en el comedor. Lo más normal hubiera sido que se sentará en la mesa de su casa pero en lugar de eso se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Luna estaba sentada.

— ¿Puedo? —Preguntó, haciendo referencia al lugar disponible que había junto a ella—.

— ¡Claro! —Respondió ella con su alegría natural—.

Muchas fueron las miradas que se depositaron en ellos, sobre todo en Theodore quien les restó importancia.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo más tarde?

El rostro de Luna se iluminó de repente.

—Siempre he querido aprender a patinar sobre hielo.

— ¿Qué es patinar? —preguntó él—.

—Solo tienes que mover las piernas. Tus pies van en unos artefactos muy curiosos que los muggles utilizan para divertirse. —Explicó Luna—.

—Suena entretenido. ¿Tienes esos artefactos curiosos?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sé donde conseguirlos.

* * *

_[15:30 pm]_

Theodore jamás en su vida había patinado, ni siquiera sabía que existía una actividad llamada así. Por lo que tampoco sabía como vestir para realizarla. Después de observar su baúl por interminables minutos, terminó poniéndose unos pantalones vaqueros que le permitían moverse libremente y un jersey negro. Para cubrirse del cruel invierno que azotaba el castillo, se abrigó las manos con unos guantes y en el cuello se colocó la bufanda verde con franjas plateadas.

Nunca se dejó guiar por la opinión de los demás a la hora de armar su propia conclusión acerca de una persona. Luna podría ser algo extraña, hablando de esas criaturas que solamente ella conocía, pero ciertamente no era una mala persona, lo decía su mirada transparente. Quería compensarla por el mal rato que le hizo pasar cuando le habló de forma tan grosera, pero al mismo tiempo quería darse la oportunidad de conocerla. Quizás podría sacarle algo bueno a la navidad.

* * *

_[16:00 pm]_

La superficie del lago estaba congelada, pero al verla, a Theodore le dio la sensación de que podía romperse en cualquier momento. Ese año el invierno se mostraba más duro que se costumbre y los vientos gélidos eran los principales enemigos.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios de Theodore sin poder evitarlo cuando vio las graciosas orejeras azules que portaba Luna. Ella le explicó cómo ponerse los patines. Un par de objetos plateados que medían al menos veinte centímetros de largo. Al principio a Theodore le costó mantener el equilibrio, pero Luna le ayudó.

—Para no haber patinado nunca sobre hielo se te da muy bien. —comentó él. Luna movió sus pies libremente sobre el hielo—.

—Solamente es mover tus piernas. —respondió de forma calmada y acompañando sus palabras con movimientos de su cuerpo—. Es tan fácil como jugar Quiddich.

Theodore intentó seguir sus movimientos, y con algo de práctica lo consiguió. Nunca antes experimentó una sensación como esa, una tranquilidad enorme embargando cada poro de su piel y enviando olas de paz al resto de su cuerpo.

—Mi madre es la razón por la cual estaba angustiado. —Admitió Theodore—. Y la razón por la cual odio la navidad.

De repente Luna se detuvo y junto su mano con la suya. El calor del cuerpo ajeno le quemó por algunos segundos.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —se interesó de forma sincera—.

—Mi madre murió en navidad hace muchos años.

Los ojos de Theodore se humedecieron levemente.

—Mi madre también murió cuando uno de sus experimentos salió mal, así que te entiendo mejor que nadie.

* * *

_[16:20 pm]_

Cuando el profesor Snape regresó al castillo, jamás pensó que se encontraría con una imagen como esa. Su alumno Theodore Nott estaba tomado de la mano de la señorita Lovegood. Fue testigo de como poco a poco las dos figuras se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en una suave caricia. Lo único que pensó fue que el mundo estaba de cabeza, era la única explicación para que aquello estuviera sucediendo.


End file.
